100 Themes: Luckyshipping
by Ebaz
Summary: One hundred perfect (or not-so-perfect) moments of Luckyshipping—RedxBlue. Slightly AU.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_(in which Ebaz warns and informs the reader)_

A few details about me:

I started this collection almost three years ago, when I was just out of my freshman year of high school and still relatively inexperienced in the world of Pokémon fanfiction—particularly regarding the differences between game, manga, and anime universes and characters. I'm by no means an expert at writing right now, but I was even less so back then. I also hadn't ever experienced any sort of romantic relationship, so my knowledge came predominantly from fandom and fanfiction. Eesh.

This is an apology for any and all iffy characterization and writing you'll find in the following chapters, especially early ones. I have half a mind to go back and rewrite every single chapter, but at the moment I just don't have the time.

Another problem with this fic is my rusty knowledge of the PokeSpe universe. I haven't read it since I started writing this three years ago. However, I fully intend to finish all 100 drabbles and restore my understanding of PokeSpe. This may take me a while, but I sincerely appreciate everyone who's stuck with me since the beginning. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this fic despite its issues.

-Ebaz (2/8/14)


	2. Love

**~Love~**

_Dear Blue,_

_ The Association needs me for a couple of days because of some issue in Hoenn. I should be back on Thursday, but don't worry if I'm not. I left Gyara with you just in case, but I know you can defend yourself even without him. Don't forget to feed the Skitty. I love you._

_ -Red_

She picked up the letter and read it over for the hundredth time, smiling gently at Red's awkwardly messy writing. And really, the only words that had meaning for her were the last three. As she looked out the window, she noticed a dot in the distance, heading closer. She walked outside, clutching the letter, and broke into a run as she recognized the familiar messy jet-black hair atop a winged, fiery dragon. He leapt off as they approached the ground and she immediately tackled him, pulling him into a sudden bear hug that he returned with a smile.

_He loved her and she loved him; that was all that mattered._


	3. Light

**~Light~**

"…and then he insulted Blasty! He called him an 'idiot fat-ass turtle!' I mean, what kind of –"

"Blue. Calm down." Red sighed, stroking her hair gently.

"But who does he think he is? He –"

"Blue. He's a jerk. We already knew that, remember? Look on the bright side – you kicked his ass, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she said, her pouting face curving into a small smile.

"And next time, we'll take him down with a double battle. How does that sound?"

"Yes!" she cheered, raising her fist in the air. "Thanks, Red," she said, hugging him suddenly. "Teach me how to think positively, will you?"

_He always saw the bright side to every situation, which made her love him even more._


	4. Dark

**~Dark~**

Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow, clad in Team Rocket gear, were in the process of infiltrating the base at Silph Co. Problem was, they were stuck in a dark elevator in its basement, with no leads on Team Rocket, and worse, with no food, water, or means of escape.

Green groaned as the lights flickered and died. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Yellow shrugged. "Is there an emergency button?" She reached for the small button glowing an eerie red, but Green stopped her.

"If we call for help now, they'll recognize we're not Team Rocket, and we'll be in worse trouble than we are now. Red, what do you think we should do?"

Unbeknownst to Green and Yellow, however, Red was literally unable to respond. He was on the floor with a hand clamped over his mouth, and that hand belonged to none other than Blue, who was clinging to him with her other arm like her life depended on it.

"Red? _Red!_ Where are you?" Green said, reaching for his belt. "Venomoth, use Flash!"

A blinding light illuminated the tiny elevator, and Red winced at the sudden brightness. Yellow's mouth flew open, and Green smirked. "Well, well, well. Sorry to interrupt. We'll leave you two to… ahem… whatever you're doing." His smirk got larger, and the place was flooded in darkness once again as he recalled his Venomoth.

It was then that he realized the compromising position they were in: Blue's knees were wrapped around his midsection and her face was buried in his chest. _Why is it,_ he thought, _that I'm always the one in these situations?_

But to be honest, he really didn't mind.

_When the elevator had broken down in the dark basement of Silph Co., she clung to him and refused to let go._


	5. Seeking Solace

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing! Master of Ice and Wuji Grey: Oh, wow. I'm so dumb. *facepalm* I somehow thought Red had Charizard and Green had Venusaur… Let's just go with what you said – he borrowed Green's Charizard. ^.^'' KMA ELiTE and a random reader: Hehe, the jerk guy's not necessarily Green – it's supposed to be vague. He could be, though. Odile: Thanks so much! :3**

**~Seeking Solace~**  
>When she was drowning, Red was her lifeboat.<br>When she was in pain, Red was her medicine.  
>When she was a queen, Red was her king.<br>And when she was just Blue... well, Red was just Red - her loyal friend (and maybe more) that would always be there to complement her, no matter what she was.

_She could talk to him about anything, and she did often._


	6. Break Away

**~Break Away~**

_Tears streamed down her face as the S. S. Anne pulled away from the harbor, leaving the life she knew with her scarlet-eyed boy._

_"No! Red!"_  
>Blue watched as Vermilion Harbor shrank in the distance, leaving the family she knew - her fellow Dex holders - standing on the dock, waving goodbye. She could only see one face in the crowd, however.<br>Red.  
>If the scene had taken place five years ago, she would have been happy - ecstatic, even - to have finally found her parents. It had been her main goal since she was trapped with Silver in that horrible place. But she had finally found a family of her own; she was happy with them and couldn't imagine being without them now that they had come into her life.<br>And here she was, facing the harsh reality of it all.  
><em>As they say...<em>_  
><em>_Be careful what you wish for._

**A/N: My friend Elaina says:**

**ggfgt**

**That's all for now!**

**~Ebaz**


	7. Heaven

**~Heaven~**  
>Red woke up, looked around frantically, and promptly hit his head on the ceiling.<br>"Dammit!" he muttered under his breath, rubbing his forehead in frustration. He had forgotten that he wasn't at home with his luxuriously high ceilings and fluffy pillows. Instead, he was freezing his ass off in a cave on a mountain in the middle of nowhere.

...No, he wasn't. As a matter of fact, he was quite warm. But why?

He looked to his right and found his answer: a sleeping Blue was sprawled across the sheets, her face buried in a worn-out pillow. She snored lightly and Red gently rolled her over on her side.

"Morning, sunshine," Red whispered seductively in her ear, causing her eyes to flutter open sleepily.

She sat straight up and bumped her head on the low rock ceiling. "Ow! Dammit!" she screeched, rubbing the side of her head and messing up her already-tangled hair. She opened her mouth to say something, but Red tackled her and pressed his lips to hers, catching her by surprise. The only comprehensive thought flitting around Red's mind was why every morning couldn't start like this...

_When he'd woken up next to her for the first time, he was sure he was in heaven just seeing her peaceful face._

**A/N: Took Odile's suggestion and spaced out the paragraph more. :3 Thanks!**


	8. Innocence

**A/N: Sorry, lame chapter. DX**

**~Innocence~**

I occupy myself with the dishes, trying not to make too much noise stacking the ceramic plates as I listen in on my parents' conversation.

"...such a sweet girl! She volunteers at the shelter in Viridian..."

"...a tragic past, but it seems she's coping perfectly fine. Did you hear her say she pays for the rent on her apartment without her parents' help? I wish Red was that responsible..."

I groan and shove another cup into the dishwasher, shaking my head. Pay for her own apartment? Blue lives with Silver in a ranch home owned by Silver's dad. I hear another candy-coated fantasy from the living room, and poke my head in.

"Mom? Dad? Yeah, I forgot to tell you... Blue's a compulsive liar."

…I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she's now banned from the house at all times.

_Red hid a smirk as his mom fawned over Blue and her "innocence;" he knew all too well that she was __anything__ but innocent._


	9. Drive

**~Drive~**

Blue angrily swerved around a slow-moving car, slamming her palm against the horn. Ignoring the cacophony that answered her, she cut in front of another innocent driver abiding by the speed limit.

Blue didn't do speed limits. Not when she had to get where she was getting, anyways - she was going to be on time for Red's birthday, even if she had to break a couple laws along the way. (Her current tally was four.) A carefully wrapped present wobbled dangerously in the backseat as Blue yanked on the steering wheel, cursing loudly as a group of schoolchildren hurried across the street.

After another painful minute or so, she pulled into Red's narrow driveway. Checking the time, she gave herself a mental pat on the back: there were three minutes to spare. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror, slammed the door, and rang the doorbell with present in hand.

A raven-haired teen answered the door. He smiled his familiar crooked smile and embraced his girlfriend. "Glad to see you made it here alive... Can I say the same for the innocent passerby you probably gave heart attacks?" he whispered, inhaling her cherry-and-passionfruit scent.

She swatted his arm playfully. "That was only once. Besides, I stopped for two red lights this time. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Wow; that's a personal record, isn't it?" Red teased playfully, kissing her forehead. She took his arm and he led her into the dining room alive with conversation.

Amidst the buzz of small talk and gossip, Red made a mental note to himself: no matter how much he drank tonight, he was NOT getting in the car with Blue.

_Blue swerved and narrowly avoided the oncoming traffic; she was getting to Red's birthday party on time, no matter what._


	10. Breathe Again

**~Breathe Again~**

I raise a shaky hand to ring the doorbell, painfully conscious of the lady next door watching me with a disapproving stare from a second-floor window. I hear the creak and groan of old wood floors and the lock turning inside the door. A tired Red appears on the other side, squinting to see in the barely-moonlit night.

"Blue...?" he begins, but I can't bear it any longer. I dissolve into tears before he can speak again, and all of a sudden I'm being escorted inside. I collapse on the maroon couch and he awkwardly sits next to me, not sure what to do.

When I'm capable of speaking coherently again, I look at him through puffy eyes. "Thank you," I whisper, taking a shuddering breath. He looks surprised, so I elaborate. "For... being here for me." He smiles and shyly puts his arm around me, and I close my eyes: it's a wonderful feeling, just being here, and I want the moment to last forever.

_Her sobs slowed as Red put a comforting arm around her; she could breathe when he was around._


	11. Memory

A/N: Okay, so I have no idea why this didn't show up after I replaced it... Whatever. Here's my excuse for a chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>~Memory~<strong>

Millions of memories  
>Each play, each scene, each line<br>Makes me think of happy things  
>Oblivious to the time<br>Running, slipping through the memories that make  
>You mine.<p>

_(But even as the time does flow  
>And we grow old and gray<br>We'll be inseparable — we will!  
>No matter night or day.)<em>

_Sometimes she wished she could store her memories of Red somewhere and look back on them when she wasn't with him._


	12. Insanity

**~Insanity~**

"You won't have any electricity, barely any food, no -"

"But-"

"Plus, you won't see me or your family or anyone for at least-"

_"Blue-"__  
><em>  
>"-You'll die of boredom if you don't freeze to death first-"<p>

"BLUE!"

"Will you let me finish -"

"No. I'm not going. Happy?"

And happy she was, for her coercion had worked again.

_He cracked a smile and insisted that she would be the one to drive him insane someday._


	13. Misfortune

**~Misfortune~**

A/N: Guys, I finally put up a chapter for Memory! Just reminding you that I didn't totally forget about it ^^

* * *

><p>"...And so she steals my money, steals my badges, and—"<p>

"—later becomes your best friend."

"...Yeah. That's about right."

"Kind of unfortunate, really. I could've gotten a lot more for those Potions..."

"If you'd offered more, I would've flipped you off and walked away — ow! Alright, maybe I would've paid for them... Only because they looked useful —"

"Damn right you would've paid. I had a few more tricks up my sleeve. Don't lie, we both know you were totally into me—"

"Alright, maybe—but—still!"

"Not that it matters now, does it?"

"I think it does—mmph!"

...Platina slowly headed for the door, with Dia behind her. "Was there a reason we were there in the first place?"

"Beats me."

"...I think it's best to leave them be."

_She called it a misfortune; he called it the best damn thing that ever happened to him._


	14. Smile

**~Smile~**

A pale light filtered through the tiny window, marking the first signs of day. It slowly made its way into the room, tracing the walls and floor with a small kind of glow, until it found two peacefully sleeping figures.

The one closer to the window woke quietly, stretching a bit as she looked around in drowsy curiosity. Her gaze upon the snow-white world through the small pane of glass drifted back inside to rest on the mess of black hair poking out from under the comforter. She pulled it back gently, revealing the rest of the face she was so familiar with.

She supposed it was true that most people looked more peaceful while sleeping; Red was no exception. But like his conscious form, he didn't smile at all; his face was as somber as it always was.

Frowning, she wondered if he was having a dream. He'd told her before that he rarely remembered them; she always thought that was strange — she had many, and was fully aware of them all. Her brain was notorious for coming up with the craziest things and combining them all to make one nonsensical adventure. And if he was, she hoped it was good — she'd had enough nightmares to last a lifetime, and she didn't want that to happen to him.

On a whim, she took both of her index fingers, stuck them in the corners of his mouth, and lifted them. The comical grin that resulted made her snort with laughter.

His eyes opened slowly, focusing on hers, which were still bright with mirth. "Morning." His voice was rough from disuse; she smiled at it and returned the greeting.

And to her great surprise, he returned her smile; a sleepy haze seemed to cloud his features, and he closed his eyes again.

She shook her head as his breathing became deeper and more regular again; she never knew how he fell asleep so quickly. But at least she'd gotten a smile out of him — that was always an accomplishment.

With a final half-grin in his direction, she stood up and stretched out her legs. Today was going to be a good day.

_He rarely smiled, but at least you knew it was genuine when he did._


	15. Silence

**~Silence~**

It was hard at first. She was a Chatot and he was a brick wall — for every fifty words Blue said, she got one from him. But the thing about Red was that he was the best listener she knew. It didn't matter if she was talking about Pokémon or complaining about work or just spouting nonsense; he'd listen intently, sometimes providing a terse opinion, and she figured that was a fair trade-off.

And while it was true that sometimes she needed things sugar-coated for her, it was nice to have someone who spoke the truth – like now, for instance. Silver was over, and she was arguing with him about something or other (it didn't really matter what). She had arrogantly demanded whether Red agreed with her or Silver, and he simply said, "Neither."

At first, she was mad. He was supposed to side with _her_, his _girlfriend_, for Arceus' sake – but then she realized he was right. They were both being stupid and unreasonable; all it took was that one word to set them straight, not a long-winded explanation of why her point of view was better. And somehow, she liked Red's way better.

_He was never one to talk much; she learned to accept his silence._

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N: Next chapter will be better, hopefully. Sorry.

~Ebaz


	16. Questioning

**~Questioning~**

"Red, is it true that you're hosting the traditional Champion's Christmas Party this year?"

"Are you really engaged, Red?"

He grimaced, and several cameras snapped pictures of it; sometimes, he really hated the media. Although Blue hadn't encountered any of it yet, she would soon, thanks to the fact that their engagement had somehow been made public. He was sure she'd love every minute of it, though.

Speaking of Blue, he had left his Pokémon with her, and he dearly hoped she was taking care of them. She'd promised they wouldn't be in costumes this time, which was always a plus.

"Can you verify the rumor that your Pokémon have reached their maximum power?"

"What do you have to say about tonight's shocking events?"

He was almost to the League entrance now, and he was pretty sure he could dash inside without anyone following, until one of the more persistent reporters blocked the door.

"Is it true that your fiancée is a criminal and a thief?"

He tensed, the question taking him by surprise. "I –"

"Yes. Yes, it is." The fiancée in question leapt from a second-story window, her Jigglypuff aiding her on the way down. With a sly half-smile that Red had learned to fear by now, she grasped another PokéBall and opened it with a beam of red light. "Vee, go! Psychic!"

Everyone in the vicinity, including Red, was forced backwards by a strong telekinetic force; Blue grabbed Red and their Pokémon and let them all through the door before anyone could follow.

Upstairs in the flat they sometimes stayed in, the pair watched through the window as the reporters slowly left the front lawn. Vee jumped out of Blue's arms and nestled himself around Red's shoulders.

"Nice job," Red commented, petting his Espeon absentmindedly. "That was perfect timing."

"No problem," Blue singsonged cheerfully. "They were asking about me, right?"

"Yes…" he answered carefully, suddenly suspicious. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," she said airily. But Red had a feeling it was anything but, and that was what worried him.

_His face impassive as usual, he plowed his way through the crowds of paparazzi and their exasperating questions._

* * *

><p>AN: Hi there. I'm back~ In case you haven't already, please go read my new story _Auribus Teneo Lupum_. It's a Harry Potter story set in the Marauders' era, and I'd really appreciate if you guys read it and let me know what you thought! That would be so awesome. But don't forget about this, either! Reviews are always welcomed~

~Ebaz


	17. Blood

**~Blood~**

They'd said nothing like this had ever happened before. A freak accident, they said. No one saw it coming.

Liars.

It wasn't an accident. Not even close. How could a fresh wound, a bullet straight through flesh and bone, be written off as a fluke?

She sat in the breezy lobby of Jubilife's PC, dazed and disconnected from the bright and cheery city. Images of her Blastoise on a stretcher with a ragged hole below her left ear tore through Blue's mind like a Beedrill trying to fight its way out of a small area. She didn't move.

There shouldn't be that much blood, she thought numbly. But there was. She could see it all over in her mind again, and shuddered openly.

"Ma'am?"

A pink-haired nurse with a clipboard found her wide eyes and called her again gently. Blue's nerves turned to ice as she followed the older woman down a sterile hallway.

"Here we are," the nurse announced, and Blue stepped aside as she reached for the door handle.

But before she could set her eyes on the white-tiled walls, Blue slumped over into a dead faint.

_That was the day she decided she couldn't be a doctor, no matter what Red told her._

A/N: YAY INTERNET. I'm at camp in the middle of nowhere for another two weeks, so this'll probably be the only update 'til then. Also, sorry that this is all Blue-centric, but Red'll appear soon, so don't worry. :)

~Ebaz


	18. Rainbow

**~Rainbow~**

_He didn't have a favorite color, despite the obvious choices._

She had asked him one warm afternoon, their hands entwined as they stared into the blue summer sky. He'd never given it much thought before, which was odd; after all, almost everyone he knew was named after a color.

Was it too narcissistic of him to claim red as his favorite? Yes, he decided. And he didn't mean offense to his girlfriend, but he had always considered blue to be a rather melancholy color. She didn't fit her namesake, anyways.

It would certainly imply favoritism if he picked a color that one of his friends happened to be named after, and he, always the diplomat, didn't want to do that. And even though Blue had pouted at his lack of a definite answer, he stuck to it. Maybe it was better to remain undecided.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm back, everyone~ The past six weeks have been so amazing. I went to Interlochen Arts Camp for viola, but they also have an amazing creative writing program! You should check it out, because this summer has changed my life forever in such a positive way. :) As always, please leave a review!

~Ebaz


	19. Gray

**~Gray~**

All the brochures claimed Hoenn was the best place to be during the summer.

Yeah, sure. Maybe it would be if there wasn't a frickin' _hurricane_ on the way.

I cast a hurried glance at the sky before darting out the side door of the Lilycove department store. There were still people milling around outside; on a scale from one to ten, the level of panic was at about a two.

Not good. This called for at least an eleven.

"Hey," I said, tapping the shoulder of a middle-aged lady in pink. "There's a hurricane about to start. You should get somewhere safe."

She laughed softly and said something about a parasol. I gave her an incredulous look and moved on, flinching as a cold, wet raindrop hit my forehead. I knew Hoenn had many natural disasters; Red had warned me countless times that its climate was much harsher than either of us were used to. Hoennan people were proud of their tolerance for extreme weather – and now that I thought about it, I was sure that that woman had recognized my Kantonian accent and assumed I was overreacting. Clearly someone hadn't watched the news lately.

I decided to be nice to another person (I was on a roll, wasn't I?) and warn him of his impending doom. He responded with a leering grin, whispering, "I know," and bursting into maniacal laughter.

What the hell?

I hurried on, increasing my speed as the wind picked up and the rain pelted down. The incline got steeper and steeper, but I forced myself to keep going. It would be suicide to stop and give myself to the storm.

Finally, I reached the top of the hill, panting and dripping like a wet Growlithe. It took me longer than I could afford to spot the rocky protrusion some fifty feet away through my rain-obscured vision, and I used every last bit of my strength to force myself towards it.

With another three yards to go, my foot caught on a root and pulled me down to meet the muddy ground. I yelled out as pain shot through my ankle – it couldn't end, not here, not now – until a pair of strong and familiar arms lifted me up and carried me to the safe and dry cave I'd worked so hard to reach.

My breath ragged and trembling, I faved my savior and offered him a silent "thank you." He responded with a small grimace of a smile; he was clearly worried.

"Red –" I started, but he shushed me and held me tighter, his warmth slowly permeating my cold body.

"Kyogre's here," he said. And there, we watched history unfold.

_She looked up at the gloomy sky and quickened her pace; she wanted to see him before it was too late._

A/N: I dunno why, but this chapter was particularly fun to write… Let me know if you enjoyed it! :)

~Ebaz


	20. Fortitude

**~Fortitude~**

So Blue was his girlfriend.

That was old news already. It'd only been what, a week? He wasn't sure – neither of them were the type to obsess over anniversaries or trivial things like that. They'd been through too much to care about the six days, twenty-one hours, and fifty-three seconds they'd been dating. It was good enough just knowing that they had each other, because there had been times in the past when they weren't sure who would make it to the next day.

At these times, he had looked at Blue and seen the strongest person he knew.

He really admired her for it, especially considering her past – no one could go through such trauma and pull out as confident as she had. Whatever didn't kill her made her stronger. He couldn't fathom how she never cracked under pressure from anyone or anything. It was like she was superhuman.

_She probably is_, he thought, cracking a smile. _That would explain so much._

He also didn't understand why she seemed to have fallen for him, of all people. The best he could think of was that opposites attracted, so she was bound to pick someone like him.

_As long as she's happy, I will be, too._

_He couldn't understand how she was still so strong_.


	21. Vacation

**~Vacation~**

Hey! Hello? Yeah, hi. I'm Blue – but you know me already, yeah? I'm a Dex Holder. If you don't know what that means… well, you suck. I bet you don't know what the cosine of pi is, either. Hmph. Loser.

If you _haven't_ been living under a rock for the past few years, though, I bet you also know that Red, a fellow Dex Holder of mine, is my new fiancé. (Yes, he proposed on Mt. Silver. No, I am not pregnant. You're welcome, paparazzi.) He's a genius at what he does, of course, but when it comes to street smarts… well, he's a little dense. And if you have _any_ idea what I go through on a daily basis, you're either a stalker or a highly ambitious reporter. Back off, creep.

But I suppose I'll tell you, 'cause I'm a nice person and all that. Dunno why you're all so interested, but here goes:

A Day in the Life of Blue and Red

Blue, _shivering_: Red… I'm cold.

Red, _playing fetch with Pikachu_: Me too.

Blue, _sulking, picks up a blanket for herself._

* * *

><p>Blue, <em>smiling sweetly<em>: Red, d'you ever think of going someplace besides all this snow?

Red, _confused_: 'Course I do. I _do_ go different places. I visit home all the time.

Blue: But what about… I don't know, someplace _warm_?

Red: Home _is_ warm.

_Blue sighs._

* * *

><p>Blue, <em>pacing back and forth<em>: Ever wonder what Hoenn is like?

Red: Not really. I've been there, you know.

Blue: Well, then, how is it?

Red, _thinking_: …Hot. Tropical. Full of hippies.

Blue: That sounds nice!

Red: Hippies sound nice?

_Blue sighs again._

* * *

><p>Blue, <em>lounging on the couch<em>: Red?

Red, _idly tossing a PokeBall in the air:_ Mmhmm?

Blue: What're we gonna do once we're married?

Red, _shrugging_: I dunno, the same things we always do…

Blue: Like?

Red: Uh, battling? Training? Talking? Fu –

Blue: Anything _else_?

Red: Are you hinting at something?

Blue, _sarcastically_: No, not at _all_. Of _course_ not.

Red: Okay.

_Another sigh from Blue._

* * *

><p>Blue, <em>grudgingly<em>: Red, are we going on a honeymoon?

Red: Yeah, of course. Why?

Blue, _happily_: Where?

Red: I figured I'd let you decide.

Blue: Oh. Um. Okay.

Red: Yup.

Blue: Hoenn sound good to you?

Red: Sounds great.

* * *

><p>Hints just <em>never<em> work, do they? Such a shame. But all that matters is that we'll be in Hoenn sometime soon~ Hm, what to pack…

* * *

><p>"<em>But it'll be fun!" was all she needed to convince him.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_A/N: Yay, fun with line breaks~_

_First one to tell me what the cosine of pi is gets a oneshot dedicated to them, because I'm bored (and feel like sentencing myself to even more work)._

_~Ebaz_


	22. Mother Nature

"No! No bed!"

Red and Blue exchanged an exasperated glance as the two-year-old squirmed away from them and sat herself back on the couch with a glare to rival her mother's. Blue sighed and leaned back against the wall, defeated.

"'Oh, it's just for one night! She'll be no trouble at all,'" she mimicked irritably. "Like anything with half of Sapphire in it would be 'no trouble at all.' _Honestly_, Ruby!"

Red, meanwhile, was edging towards the little demon again, teddy in hand. "See? See, it's Ursie! You want Ursie? You want the bear?" he said in a cringe-inducing falsetto.

"Not a bear," she said stubbornly. "Ursar."

"Right, right! Ursaring! You want the Ursaring?"

"Ur-SAA. Rin."

"Ur-SAA-ring."

"No." She stuck her tongue out at him and turned away.

"Amy, _please_–"

"It's _Amethyst_." She scowled into the couch.

"Amethyst, sweetie," Blue began in a honeyed tone, "do you want us to tell you a bedtime story?"

"No."

"Are you sure? This one's about Ursa–"

"No Ursar."

"Then... about... Do you want to hear a story about your mommy and daddy?" Red supplied, still holding the teddy bear at arm's length.

Blue gave him a look._ Do you really think that's a good idea?_ it insisted.

_Sorry_, he mouthed. But it was too late – they'd already gotten the two-year-old's attention.

"Mama, daddy?" she inquired, turning back around from her face-off with the couch.

Red nodded. "We'll tell you a story about them as soon as you get in bed, okay?"

She stared at him appraisingly. "About Mother Nature?"

"Yeah, about Mother Nature, too! Mother Nature and your mommy and daddy and... nature."

She gave him her best pout. "Fine."

With some difficulty, the pair got Amethyst to wriggle into her pajamas and to allow herself to be tucked in. Exhausted, they sat on opposite sides of the toddler's bed.

"So," began Red, "this is a story about your mommy and daddy."

"I _know_," she said petulantly.

Blue threw him an exasperated look.

"Why don't we get started, then?" he said quickly. "So, uh, one day there was this huge thing in the sky, and it turned out to be a Pokémon, and then it came to the earth and started..."

For once, Amethyst had nothing to say. She just looked very confused.

"...and there were these two evil dudes named Maxie and Archie, and they..."

Soon after, the little girl gave up trying to understand Red's prattling, instead opting to sandwich her face between pillows.

"...but then they came back to life. I think. ...Yeah, they did. The end!"

He glanced at the tiny lump under the blankets and pillows. "Is she asleep?"

There was no answer. Blue was curled up at the foot of Amethyst's bed, eyes shut.

"Blue!" he whispered forcefully.

She didn't open her eyes. "You suck at storytelling."

* * *

><p>A key turned in the lock, and the back door opened with a loud creak. Ruby, cheeks flushed from the cold, stepped inside quickly, Sapphire right behind him.<p>

"Well, how was she?" Ruby asked jovially, setting his bag on the table.

"Angelic," Blue muttered. Red dozed next to her.

"I'm surprised she's already in bed," Sapphire commented, flopping down in a chair. "She usually runs around for an hour or two 'fore we can get her asleep."

"Yeah, well, master babysitters here." Blue pointed to herself and Red.

Ruby strode over to them and dropped a note in each of their laps. "There you go! Thanks so much!"

Red was woken up, thanks were exchanged, and the babysitters were on their way home. Blue sat in the driver's seat, slowly shaking her head.

"Never again," she said firmly. "Never again."

_"She'll only hear stories about Mother Nature," Ruby commented. "We haven't had the heart to tell her it doesn't exist… Have fun babysitting!"_

* * *

><p><em>AN: so yeah i know this really had nothing to do with mother nature at all... sorry. I just really wanted to update this fic, 'cause I've been absent for a while. Sorry about that, too. Anyways, I'm back, so... hi._

_Also, this is the first time I'm uploading from mobile, so I seriously hope this works. Tell me if there's any weird formatting thingies._

_**Master of Ice and Wuji Grey** and **marvelboy12** – I owe you stuff. What would each of you like? Drabble, oneshot, pairing, prompt? You can PM me or leave a review :)_

_Ebaz_

_P.S. Guys, check out Empress Empoleon's PokeWrite forum! It's seriously awesome - it gives you all sorts of tips on writing and how to get over writer's block. Plus, there's a competition going on right now, and there's only a few spots left, so go join! There's a link on my profile. _Allez-vous_!_


	23. Cat

**Cat**

"So... it's _just_ a cat?" he asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

The cashier nodded enthusiastically. "It's an ancient breed, from the Old Ages. Hundreds of years before Pokémon. People used to keep them as pets."

Red frowned. He'd heard of the pre-Pokémon called animals, of course, but he thought they had been extinct for years. The little creature certainly didn't look like any cat Pokémon he knew.

"I'll take it," he said, pulling out a wallet.

* * *

><p>He walked home, a cage held securely in one hand and several boxes of accessories balanced in the other. The cage tipped to and fro as the animal inside paced around it. He approached the back door and began to set things down to open it, but it flew open and brought Blue with it.<p>

"No time! Gotta go!" she called over her shoulder, hopping into the car and nearly taking off the rearview mirror on her way out of the driveway.

He looked inside the cage. "Guess it's just you and me, huh?"

The cat stared idly at the ceiling of the cage, looking disinterested.

"Er…" He scratched the back of his neck. "How about I let you out for a bit?" He unlatched the door and it strolled out, taking in its new surroundings with a disdainful air.

Red crouched down beside it. "What's your name, huh?" he asked, scratching it gently behind the ears like he'd once seen a trainer do with their Meowth.

It meowed in response to his petting and rubbed its forehead against his knuckles. Red's eyebrows went up.

"So you're a… Mrow? Is that right?" he asked tentatively. Before he could start another sentence, though, the cat pranced off to explore the rest of the house, leaping onto the couch and starting from there.

"No – _no_ –" he yelped as the creature casually rubbed against a vase, tipping it precariously. _C'mon, Red! This should be no different than disciplining a Pokémon –_

But the Mrow did not respond to him at all, no matter how soothing or caustic he was to it. He almost wondered if it was deaf, but it had definitely reacted when its tail knocked a PokéBall from the counter.

But then, it disappeared. He had been following it down the stairs, and all of a sudden – like magic – it was gone. "Damn you!" he yelled to no one in particular, and laughed a bit in frustration.

A door slammed upstairs. "I'm home!"

Of course Blue just _had_ to come home then.

"Oh, who's this little cutie?" he heard from upstairs, and he froze.

"Quick, grab it!" Red yelled, taking the stairs two at a time. "It'll run –"

The cat was sitting happily on Blue's lap, purring softly – and most definitely not running anywhere.

"Where'd you come from?" she cooed.

"H-how did you –"

Blue shrugged. "How did I what?"

The sound of Red's confusion could be heard a region away.


	24. No Time (aka YOU ARE SO AWESOME)

**No Time**

_"We need to leave. Now," she said urgently, dragging him by his hand to the car._

* * *

><p>(Warning: Sort of (really) AU-ish. Er, more than my usual intentional-or-not misrepresentation of canon, I mean. But don't dismiss it yet – you might just find a surprise :D)<p>

* * *

><p>"Blue, <em>why<em> did you pull me out of there? I was about to start an important battle–"

"C'mon, let's go!"

"Where are we –"

"Our house."

"What's so important about that? I live there, you know –"

But as Red rounded the corner (led by Blue's hand), he noticed something terribly wrong about their quaint two-story home.

There were cars – actual, plural _cars_ – parked on his sidewalk.

"I haven't seen this many cars since the League convention," he hissed. Cars were a definite luxury; only the most affluent _seigneurs_ could afford them, according to the League (whatever that meant). Whoever was in his house right now certainly wanted to negotiate something _important_, and Red was definitely nervous.

"Oh, re_lax_," Blue said, and tossed him a jacket. "Wear this, will you?"

This confirmed his fears of something official, and he pulled the jacket on with a sigh, wincing at its dressiness.

As they entered the house, though, Red found that there were just a bit too many people milling about for this to be a meeting.

He turned to Blue. "And _why_ are we hosting a party?"

"Oh, trust me, there _is_ a very important reason – Henry, is that you?" Blue beamed and gave a one-armed hug to… well, apparently Henry. As he looked around, Red realized he didn't recognize a single person. Three girls with the strangest names were chatting in the corner (Odile? Ebaz? Apheleia? What the hell did those mean?); someone who called herself The Legend of Chocolate was going through the candies set out on the table; someone named Grey Muji walked through the door and was greeted by more random people; a green-haired boy named Drew had a small harem of females surrounding him and his very flippy hair... Where were all of his friends?

All of a sudden, a hush fell over the crowd. "She's here!" announced Blue proudly, and everyone crouched behind furniture in preparation.

_Oh,_ realized Red. _It's a –_

"SURPRISE!" No sooner had the back door clicked open than the crowd erupted in applause. A very shocked girl stood at the door, mouth agape.

"Wow – thank you so much –" Her gratitude was drowned out by numerous cries of "Happy birthday, Empress!" and related exclamations.

"Well, that was fun," said Blue from Red's left with a smile on her face. "Now… let's eat! Plenty of cake for everyone!"

And thus the festivities began. The sweets and treats were more than enough; everybody came back for seconds and thirds. Even Pikachu tasted some chocolate cake (well, if "tasted" meant "buried his face in Red's plate, licked the frosting off of his nose, and promptly electrocuted the slice of cake to eliminate the dangerous threat that was chocolate", then sure). Despite knowing absolutely no one, Red made some conversation and ultimately decided that yes, this was better than facing another inexperienced trainer.

Little did he know that the next morning, he'd be facing a tired yet enthusiastic trainer by the name of Empress and her majestic Empoleon…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just a massive thank-you to each and every person who has ever reviewed this! I love you all, even if you weren't mentioned in this – my most loyal anon reviewers **_**a random reader**_** and **_**Guest**_** are amazing, even though I couldn't fit their names in, and so are you! Yes, you. *points at your face* **

**Most of all, though, this is for a fantastic writer by the name of Empress Empoleon! May she have a wonderful birthday filled with cake and presents and Pokémon :D**

**Love to all,**

**Ebaz**


	25. Trouble Lurking

**Trouble Lurking**

_Blue didn't know why Silver was always spying on her and Red; he was bound to cause trouble._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Friendly reminder that this is rated T for a reason—namely, for the fluff._

* * *

><p><em>4:12 PM. Tuesday afternoon. Slightly cloudy. <em>

_Enter Silver, knocking at the door._

Blue looked up briefly from her book. "Could you get the door, Red?" she called, her attention already back on _A Guide to Evolutionary Stones_.

There was a pause.

"_Red!_" she called again, folding the page of her book. "Fine," she muttered, running a hand through her already-messy hair. "I'll get it myself."

The knock came again in the time she took to put her hair into a messy bun piled atop her head. "Yeah, I'm coming," she drawled, taking her time as she unlocked the door.

"Oh, hey, Silver!" She was pleasantly surprised—her surrogate brother hadn't visited in a while. Come to think of it, she hadn't been receiving very many visitors lately (except for Red, who came over at least three nights a week for various purposes; lately, she suspected he only came over for the decent supply of food in the fridge).

"Hey," he said with a nod. His red hair had grown since she'd last seen him; it now hung past his shoulders. Blue fought the urge to reach out and tie it up in a pretty little French braid, just to irk him.

"Come in, come in!" Blue ushered him inside, and he removed his shoes. Before she could lead him into the kitchen, though, a distraction appeared in the form of a freshly-showered Red, complete with a wet mane of hair and only a towel covering his lower half.

Upon catching sight of Silver, his eyes widened and he immediately turned around, going back upstairs to change. Both Blue and Silver had noticed him, though, and it was with some awkwardness that Blue put on another smile and showed him the way to the kitchen.

"So Red's been staying over often?" Silver asked, his voice laced with a tinge of something unrecognizable. He picked Red's hat off of the back of a chair and sat down.

"Yeah, sometimes," Blue said nonchalantly. "What of it?"

The look he gave her was entirely too suspicious, she thought, as she got out a bag of chips and tossed them at her brother. She'd have to be more careful from now on.

* * *

><p><em>11:08 AM. Friday morning. Sunny and bright.<em>

_Enter Red, trudging through the grass to rejoin Blue underneath the ancient apple tree in her backyard._

"So _hot_ out," she murmured lazily, pulling out a blade of grass and twisting it through her fingers.

"'S nice," Red said absentmindedly.

Blue leaned back against the tree, yawning quietly, and Red inched a bit closer to her. She noticed the gesture and coyly leaned in.

"Planning on kissing me, hm?"

He smiled and tipped her chin towards him with two fingers, admiring the mischievous look in her eyes, and closed the remaining space between them.

Her lips were soft, but demanding; they met his with a familiar intensity as she leaned deep into the kiss and as he reciprocated. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, and his found their way to her slender waist as she put a knee on either side of his, pinning him against the rough bark of the tree; he felt her tongue trace his bottom lip and felt a tingle of pleasure run down his spine—

_Vvvvrmmmm._ Blue's phone vibrated angrily in her pocket. Breaking off the kiss reluctantly, she sighed and flipped it open.

"Hey, Silver?... Yeah, could I call you back later? Thanks. Bye."

"What was that about?" Red asked. He'd been paying more attention to the slight rasp in her voice, which he found _incredibly_ alluring.

"He just wanted to know how I was doing," she said, puzzled. "He _never _calls to check up on me… That was weird." She tossed her phone into the grass beside them. "Now, where were we…?"

Neither of them noticed the red-haired boy quietly leaving the driveway.

* * *

><p><em>11:52 PM. Saturday night. Crescent moon.<em>

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Blue said with a smirk as Red opened the bedroom door. "Doesn't usually take you _this_ long…"

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He sat at the edge of the bed, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Oh, quit stalling," she said, swatting him on the arm. "Get over here and f—"

He closed off the rest of her sentence with a rough kiss, sending them both tumbling over sideways. She moved to his neck as his fingers found the buttons on her shirt and undid them one by one; she found the hem of his and lifted it over his head—

_Vvvvrmmmm._

"For Arceus's _sakes_, Silver, it's the middle of the night!"

"_Just making sure you're, uh, home safe and everything._"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Bye."

She hung up and shook her head in wonder. "I don't understand that boy…"

* * *

><p>Outside the house, Silver eyed Red's bike with distaste. He dropped his cigarette, ground it with his heel, and lit another one in a huff, trying to ignore the light on in Blue's bedroom. He couldn't. So he brought Red's bike down with a single kick to the wheel and, feeling worse than when he'd arrived, walked back to the sidewalk. He headed home, head hung heavy with defeat.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: It would make me sosososososo happy if I got 100 reviews for 25 chapters..._

_*puppy-dog eyes*_

_Please? You know I love you~_

_~Ebaz_


	26. Tears

_this one's a bit different than usual, so just bear with me._

* * *

><p><strong>Tears<strong>

they say that opposites attract.

they are wrong.

couples like that are meant to complement each other, to accent the differences in each other. but they always have at least something in common, something that makes them, well, compatible.

true opposites, though—true opposites are not compatible. oil and water do not mix; fire and water cancel each other out; red and blue make brown. even the positive and negative poles of a magnet are both of the same basic elements.

he is a capital letter: straightforward, assertive, righteous.

she is lowercase: sly, charming, vengeful.

the spark that brought them together has turned into a flame of anger, because they are nothing, _nothing _like each other and nowhere, _nowhere_ near levelheaded enough to settle their differences civilly. they were passionate at the start and impassioned at the end.

still, fury doesn't erase the tears staining the pillows too late in the light. it doesn't keep either of them from feeling some ironic sort of nostalgia. it doesn't mask what was once real.

it prevents them from _being_, but it doesn't stop them from _having been_.

* * *

><p><em>an: __**empress empoleon**__ dared me to write a luckyshipping breakup, so here we are. :( also written for the __**lowercase challenge**__ on my pokémon fanfiction challenges forum._

_everybody go hug __**the legend of chocolate**__ for deciding to give me a wonderful present and get this collection to 100 reviews. she is wonderful and hilarious and deserves ten million hugs._

_ebaz_


	27. Foreign

**Foreign**

The great Lumiose City is no match for the woman who made the streets her home. Give her a few days and Blue will know a city better than any tour guide; give her a few weeks and she'll be a part of the city itself, an integral component of its architecture and ambience.

Cafés have become her second home. She doesn't like coffee, but it's worth it to sit at a window seat with a cup of something hot and observe the city as it shifts and revolves and flutters by. She likes to watch the customers who sit at the counter with inquisitive eyes and take note of who returns her gaze. Conversations with strangers have always been her favorite type of interaction.

Occasionally she'll meet someone who has a too-familiar air about them, and she can't help but ask. Maybe they'll have heard something; maybe they'll give her some sort of clue—

But no one in Kalos knows her red-eyed trainer, and she fears she doesn't know how to hope anymore.

* * *

><p><em>AN: introduction has been revised and it's important_


End file.
